A sick Dr Cox
by Katie Reishus
Summary: Dr. Cox's appendix ruptures and he is hospitalized in the hospital that he works for. Not only that but guess who is his doctor? JD is not happy to take care of a stubborn patient who does not care of healing. In fact, Dr. Cox's life is miserable, and he drinks a lot when off work. Will JD get through to the doctor who insults every move he makes? At least JD seems to think so.
1. Chapter 1

**In this one JD and Elliot are not a couple. A few weeks before they were though and since the breakup it is getting better in this one.**

It began on a Saturday afternoon. Now it is Tuesday afternoon and he still had the stabbing pain on his side but he ignored it. He knew what it was from the fever and vomit he gotten this morning. Jordan found him in the bathroom throwing up he told her it's the flu but he knows that it's not the flu it's something more and has stubborn as he is he ignored it. Has a doctor he knows that it's the appendix but shook it off even when it is painful for him. JD on the other knew something off about Dr. Cox or the fact he been avoiding JD the whole day. He also noticed Cox walking a little bit uneven, 'wonder what's wrong with him?'

While JD was talking to Carla at the nurses station Dr. Cox walks by them and takes a patient's chart and without one glance at them or why JD isn't doing his work and calling him a girl's name Cox let them be and looks over the chart then went rounded the corner. JD thought this was strange and looks over at Carla, "Do you notice something odd about Dr. Cox?"

Carla looks up at him, "So I'm not the only noticing?" she replied in surprise. She thinks it too that Dr. Cox is acting strange the way he walks, "wonder what it could be?"

JD looks over at her and shrugs, "Maybe Jordan and him got into a fight and she bruised his side?"

Carla gasps, "Don't be ridiculous Bambi! She isn't like that to him."

"What are you two talking about?" Turk interrupts he just got done with a knee replacement surgery.

"About Dr. Cox," JD explains.

"Ooh gossip?" Turk says excited, "I'm in! What's the scoop?"

"Not so loud," JD says, "we don't want Dr. Cox to hear us."

"Anyway Bambi? You probably don't see it but Jordan does care for Cox. I don't think she would bruise him like that?"

"Are you kidding?" JD argues back, "he is miserable with her. Why do you think he goes out drinking?"

"Work?" Turk said simply with a smirk.

"I think it's because of her? I mean look at it Carla? They have a kid together that he only discovered a few weeks ago that it's his. They fight so much that he comes here with a bad mood and a headache. I would drink to that. Not about the kid but about the fighting. Face it Carla she is a bitch?"

Carla didn't want to continue this conversation maybe because JD is correct?

JD was eating lunch with Elliot Reid. He looks over at Dr. Cox who is sitting with Dr. Kelso. JD looks over at Elliot, "Do noticed something off about Dr. Cox?"

Elliot shook his head, "Not at all infact he has been acting nice to me."

"And you don't think that's odd behavior? Elliot this is the man who insults me with girl names. He hasn't done any of those infact he's been really quiet. Don't you think that is a bit odd?"

Elliot shakes her head, "Maybe he is trying to be not as mean too you? Isn't it a relief for you?"

JD nods and looks over at Dr. Cox. He was clutching his side under the table, 'something is wrong?' When Dr. Cox got up and put the rest of his lunch in the trash and went into the bathroom. This was his change! He gets up without saying anything else to Elliot and walks over to the bathroom.

Dr. Cox thought he was alone when he was kneeling over the toilet. He was dead wrong. When he flushed and got out of the stall who would be standing there but JD the last person he wanted to see today. "What are you doing here newbie?"

JD looks over at the stall that Dr. Cox was just in and looks over at him, "Hearing you throw up."

"Creepy newbie," he walks over to the sinks and turns on the facet.

"I came in here cause I need to talk to you?"

"About what Cinderella?"

JD saw that not coming, "Are you alright? You seem a bit...offish? And you were vomiting?"he said slowly knowing that Dr. Cox will deny it.

Dr. Cox wipes his hands off and turns around to face him fully, "What are you talking about newbie?"

"You were vomiting just now and the whole day today you been walking weird and you been clutching your side. Did Jordan do something to you?"

Cox was surprised at the question and then calmly said, "She didn't kick my side if that's what your asking?"

"Then what's up?"

Cox was sweating and felt weak and his side hurt a lot now but he kept a straight face when deep inside he is hurting. He knew he should tell someone but isn't going too, "Nothing newbie just having the flu," he walks past JD and exits the bathroom. Leaving JD speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

JD kept an eye on Dr. Cox even told him he should go home and rest. He tells him that just because he is sick by a small flu doesn't mean he should miss work. JD talked to Carla about what to do about Cox. Carla only answered him with, "Just leave it alone Bambi. If wanted help he would of asked for it."

JD remembering Carla and Cox have been good friends for a long time now realizes that JD might know Cox more then Carla does? He knew that Cox would not ask for help even when he needed it.

Right now they were in the break-room. Turk, JD, and, Cox; looking up at the screen. The news was on about a bi-plane crash in their city, two people injured from it, "Well we will probably have to attend to them?" Turk guessed, "I will get ready for them," he stands up and leaves the room.

That leaves JD and Cox alone. "How are you feeling?" JD says breaking the 10 seconds of silence.

Cox didn't answer him as he felt pale to speak.

JD noticed his face and gasps, putting a hand on Cox's forehead, "Wow your burning up!" he shouts with shock.

"It's fine newbie. Like I said it's just the flu."

"Cox as a intern of yours I want you to see a doctor!"

Cox smirks at this, "I don't need no doctor when I am one."

"Let me examine you then?"

Cox shakes his head, "I don't want any examination."

"Might not have a choice? Your burning up! you need help!"

Cox kept quiet wanting to drop the subject. He tried to stand but it was too painful for him now, 'Dammit.'

"You can't stand can you?" JD crossed his arms like a principal would when scolding a small child. He held out a hand for him to grab hold of. Dr. Cox slabs the hand away and with a bit of painful gasping got off the sofa just when he did that pain shoot through him and he is on the floor with pain shooting out of him.

"Dr. Cox!" JD shouts with horror and knelt down on the floor and looks over at him. Cox was trying not to cry out in pain, "I will get help! Just stay where you are!" he rain to Carla for help.

Cox opens his and groans when realizes where he was. In a hospital bed. JD is sitting beside the bed in a chair. He was looking at Cox as his eyes open. Noticing JD is there from the corner of his eyes he asks quietly "What...what happened too me?"

"You had a ruptured appendix?"

Cox groans and pinched the bridge of his nose, "And let me guess you are my-?"

"Your doctor sir."

Cox groans and then looks down at what he is wearing, "Who got me into this gown?"

JD looks over at the nurses station and then to Cox.

"Carla?"

JD nods. He was mad at Cox for not saying anything about his appendix. He looks over at him and shakes his head.

Cox noticed JD glaring at him and shaking his head, "What?"

"You know exactly what!" he shouts, "you are to stubborn to get though! I knew something was-" he was still seated, watching Cox, "I blame myself for the realizing that it was your appendix."

Cox looks over at JD he had some type of emotion in his eyes that Cox couldn't understand, "Don't take pity on yourself Shelly. I knew it was my appendix but-"

'Really? He still calls me girl names at a time like this?' "But what? That your stubborn man to not seek help? Or that when I asked you that I notice you being odd and you reply with a flu?" he felt angry all over with rage that Cox is being this stubborn, "If you had seeked help this wouldn't of happened. Turk would of gotten it out and you would of been able to go home tomorrow. But since you are a stubborn guy and let it burst you will have to stay longer?"

Cox put his hands on his face, "I didn't think it was that serious," he looks over at the sheets.

"Of course you did! You are doctor!"

Cox sighs while looking at the sheets. He didn't want to look at JD's angry face, "Get out," he hissed.

"What?"

"Get out now!" he looks over at JD, "Don't make me see your face again till I need you. After all you are my doctor."

JD huffs and glares at him, 'Why is he so darn stubborn! Why doesn't he decide not to get help?' JD backs away from the bed and over to the door, "You know Dr. Cox I bet it was really hard making friends at school with this attitude?"

Cox gasps at this and throws one of the pillows at JD, "Get out!"

JD nods, "My pleasure," he says calmly but deep inside he was hurt and felt angry. He wanted to punch that man! Why was he placed as Cox's doctor?


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have past when doctor Cox had been hospitalized. He had a hard time taking the antibiotics by being stubborn. JD had to shove the pill in his mouth for him to finally swallow it. 'Why is he is he this stubborn? What made him this way for him being such a jerk?' even though JD counts Dr. Cox one of his friends it still leaves the part of the mystery behind his stubbornness. He knew a few things about Cox. Both parents are dead. He knows about Cox not caring that his father died but why is that? Did he not like the parenting he had from his father?

JD looks over at a sleeping Cox in the hospital bed. He seemed comfortable to JD. JD stayed both nights with Dr. Cox waiting for improvements. 'That guy is so stubborn that he decided to let his appendix explode instead of getting himself checked.' He wouldn't be here in a hospital bed now if he had got the appendix checked. Jordan his ex wife went to visit Cox yesterday. JD talked to her in the hallway about why she hadn't notice anything she told me he told her that it was the stomach flu when she found him bent over the toilet bowl. That was yesterday as he thought back at what she said. 'She should have noticed more of his condition then just thinking it's the stomach flu. I knew it was more then the flu.' JD however was waiting for Cox to come clean about his situation but nothing came up about it. He even denied needing help after JD caught the fever that was burning Cox's forehead, 'What is up with you Cox? Not wanting help?' JD decided to take night shift while Dr. Cox is healing so if Cox get distressed JD will be there for him.

Dr. Cox's dream

A 7 year-old Perry Cox was flung into the wall. He could feel a crack in his shoulder. His father was steaming mad infront of him, with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. The other hand had his son's neck so he couldn't move from the wall, "You displeased brat!" he shouts at Perry. His mother was on the floor crying while having his sister Paige in her arms protectively. Yes he was jealous of his sister on those times where his father belted him or beat him up that made his lip bleed or his nose and his mother just stood there and watched while his sister was in her arms and crying in the corner. She didn't stand up for him at all she ones and Cox's father beat her up instead and that was the last time she landed a hand.

Cox was pinned on the wall while his father's hand was around his neck squeezing alittle but not to the point where he can't breathe. "Get off your sorry ass and do the chores!" of course Cox as done already 10 chores today and his father after getting home saw that a few chores wasn't done and he was already a bit drunk while hanging out with his working buddies and without knocking he slams open Cox's door and grabs him by the here, "Come here now boy!" he shouts as he pulls Cox off the chair by the ear. He let go, "Get down stairs and do the rest of your chores!"

"But I already done 10 chores today and now I'm doing my homework. Can't I do the rest tomorrow?"

"Get the chores done or no dinner for you tonight!" he shouts back.

In another part of this bad dream that was his past is this one where his father broke his nose.

He was just upstairs doing his homework when his father slams open his door, "You done it now boy!" he shouts and grabs Cox's hand and flungs him onto his bed. His father pounded his fists into his face. Cox cries for mercy. He kicks his father in the balls and his father slumps on the bed holding his crotch with pain in his eyes as he looks at his son, "how dare you do this to me! do you have no respect at all towards me!" he shouts.

Cox got free of his hold and ran out of his room. That's when the unthinkable happened. His father caught up with him and before Cox could turn to face him his father pushed him down the stairs.

"Dr. Cox? Dr. Cox?"

Cox opens his eyes, sweat dripping from his face.

JD was looking at him, "You OK Dr. Cox? You seemed to be having a nightmare?"

Cox was shocked at JD standing there, 'Does he ever go home?' Cox thought about the dream and looks away from him, "Why are here? It's midnight?"

"I took the night shifts."

Dr. Cox looks over at him JD can tell Cox is frightened by the dream by the he breathed the words out, "Why would you do that?"

"So I can see you recover correctly. I am assigned to be your doctor afterall."

"So you were here the whole time?" Cox says a bit shocked.

"Truth be told I been with you all 3 nights."

Cox puts a hand on his face.

"You want to talk about it, " Cox looks over, "your dream?"

Cox shakes his head, "It happened a long time ago. Not worth talking about now."

JD nods and sits back in his chair and looks over at his cell phone. Dr. Cox looks over, "What are doing?"

"Checking my cellphone for messages."

"While your working an over night shift?"

"The only one I'm taking care of right now is you and since you don't want to talk about the dream I'm bored."

"Well then go home!"

"I can't leave my shift."

"Then use the bunk-bed room then?"

"What if something happens to you while I'm gone? I'm staying."

Cox rubs the bridge of his nose in defeat, "Then just stop talking to me then."

"Alright you should go back to sleep?"

"Don't tell me what to do,' Cox rolls over so his face was facing the wall and back to JD.

"I'm your doctor so yes I can tell you what to do so go to sleep."

Cox didn't say anything and had his eyes closed.

JD looks back at his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want one!" Cox shouts in fright.

"Dr. Cox you need one," Carla says calmly, "I did put you in a gown?"

"That is different. Least you kept my underwear on! And I was passed out!"

JD walks over and places a hand on Cox's shoulder, "Calm down Cox. It is just a scrub bath."

"No I will not calm down because it is scrub bath! I will not let Carla scrub me!"

JD sighs and looks over Carla, "Can you give us a minute?" he pleaded to her, "I will see if I can get through to him?"

Carla snorts, "Good luck with that one Bambi he is as stubborn as an OX," she says touching JD's shoulder before leaving the room.

"I am not!" Cox shouts back at her. He looks over at JD and pleaded with his eyes. His eyes are saying, 'I don't want to do this.'

JD sighs as he sat on the edge of Cox's hospital bed and looks at him, "You been in this hospital for almost a week now. You haven't left the bed since then except if count the bathroom trips and," he touches Cox's neck which Cox swats away, "you are sweating," JD explains ignoring Cox swatting his hand away, "it is not good to be in a gown for this long when your sweating. What are you worried about Cox? Carla is nurse she has scrubbed many patients before you?"

'Those patients are not me?" Cox crooked out, "I don't want her to touch me like that! I had crush on her and without any clothes on well she will see..."

JD realizes what Cox is trying to say, "You get boners from her?" JD whispers in shock. Cox looked he was about choke his intern by the look he gave JD. JD took that as a 'yes.' JD put a hand on Cox's shoulder but this time he just looks at JD's hand resting on his shoulder looks back over at JD but didn't swat the hand away. This is what happened Cox didn't want to swat JD's hand away because he didn't want JD get mad and leave him and let Carla take over and that would mean a scrub bath from her. "Cox it is not something to be ashamed about getting a you know from Carla...I mean she is quite pretty...and I mean that has a friend to her. Elliot is the one I would get a you know from. I kind of understand now why you don't want to be scrub by Carla?"

Cox nods and looks down at the sheet with a blush creeping up, "She is pretty isn't she Newbie? Carla...I mean?"

JD nods, "Of course she is and a very good friend to mine," he grins at Cox.

Cox nodded, "To me too. That's another reason it will be awkward for me. The other patients she scrubs are discharged from the hospital when it is time for them to go home. But...I...will still be working with her after I recover. Imagine the embarrassment and awkwardness? I can't have her scrub me."

"Let me then?" JD says like it is a simple solution, "let me do the bathing?"

Cox looks over at JD with shock. JD takes his hand of Cox's shoulder. Cox stares at him with shock and shakes his head, blushing, "No thank you Annabell."

"Well you have 2 choices either way you are getting bathed. We will use restraint if we have too if don't comply. So lets not make it diffcult. You have a choice either me or Carla? Those are your choices. I will give you 5 minutes to think about it," JD says getting of the bed and walks out of the room to meet with Carla about what he just told Dr. Cox.

Carla nods in agreement, "Good idea Bambi. Usually Doctors don't scrub but I will let you it this time if he agrees for you do it," she smiles at him.

JD smiles back, "I have a question about something?"

"Shoot Bambi?" she was sitting next too the computer in the nurses station. Looking over a patient's file.

"What happened to doctor Cox when he was younger?"

Carla sighs and looks up at him sadly, "Why would you think I would know that?"

JD shrugs, "Oh I don't know? Maybe because you knew him longer then I did? And your bestfriends' with him."

Carla nods, "I don't go around telling people about Cox's personal life but to you...you are more then you think too him...so I will only tell you but you don't tell anyone about it do I make myself clear. This does not leave the station?"

JD nods, "I won't let it go furthur then the station," JD agrees, "but will I be able to talk to Cox about it?"

Carla was about to say no but then looks over at Cox through the hospital room window and over at JD 'Maybe it won't be so bad if JD got through to him. I mean he has been mobbing lately while at work and he won't talk to me about it,' "Fine...but don't bring it up right away wait till he tells you...but you can give him a conversation that may lead to his child hood. Anyway you know he has a sister right?"

JD nods, "She visit the hospital ones to see Cox. But last time I checked they were not getting along until she was about to leave."

"Well there is a reason for that. You see...," she looks around the nurses station to make sure they were alone, " Cox used to get beating up by his dad," JD gasps at this, "he is jealous of his sister cause his mother always protected her from his father but she only protected Cox ones when she did his mother got beating up instead of him and after that she stopped protecting him from his father. Dr. Cox had a hard child hood. Why do you think he was terrified about becoming a father after he found out he is the father of Jack?"

JD shrugs, 'Because he is a new dad...wait how do you..."

"He told me Bambi about the talk you guys had in the elevator. Anyway he is scared that he will turn out like his dad to Jack."

"You know that Jordan won't let that happen? Besides he..." Dr. Cox was tapping on the glass window. JD turns around to look at him as Cox waves him over. JD nods and looks over at Carla, "looks like we have to discuss this later?"

"Or," Carla replies, "you talk to him about it instead with him? When he is ready that is? Get to know him. He might open up to you. Talk too him like you would talk to me?" she smiles. JD nods and goes back into the hospital room where Cox lay in his bed.

"Yes?" JD asks Cox, "did you decide?"

Cox sighs and nods, sitting up.

"What did you decide? Me or Carla?" without looking at JD Cox points at JD. JD nods understanding him and goes over to the window and knocks on the window. Carla looks over and he pointed Cox and then himself and nods. Carla nods understanding he meant and smiles over at Cox and then at JD and then goes back at looking the computer screen, "I will be right back with bucket and sponge," JD says going out to the storage supplies getting a bucket and a sponge and a shower gel lifting the scent of the bottle to his nose smells like ocean breeze he moaned at how refreshing it will smell on Cox. He walks out of the storage room and glances over at the nurses station before entering Cox's room. He sets down the bucket on the table that was beside the bed and put the sponge in the bucket. He went over to the window and shuts the curtain for privacy and locks the door. Cox looks at his sheet, blushing. JD never seen Cox like this he looked like helpless child it kind of made him 'cute' JD rubs his head to get that thought out of his mind as he walks behind Cox, "Sit sideways on the bed please?" Cox without looking at him did what he was told. JD slowly undid the gown and onto Cox's waist of course he had a blanket covering his bottom which had only underwear on. His back was bare to JD's view and saw some scars trailing over his shoulder then he remembered Carla telling him that Cox got beaten by his father, 'those scars must of been from his childhood?' JD takes out the sponge and squeezes the shower gel on it. He rubs the sponge for a few seconds before putting it on his skin. Cox flinches, "Cold?"

Cox nods.

"Sorry I should put some more warm water in it," making sure Cox is covered with blanket he left the room and make back a few minutes later with a bucket of warmer water and places it back on the table and squeezes some shower gel in bucket and dunks the sponge in then puts the sponge on the skin this time Cox didn't flinch, "Better?" Cox nods. JD washes his back while trying to find something to talk about then remembers Carla telling him to talk to him, "So...Dr. Cox how are things with at the house?" meaning Jordian's house more then Cox's house.

Cox shrugs and bows his head down, "Same as always."

"I don't understand...why did you marry her and now divorced her but she still lives with you?"

"Because newbie I have nothing else to live for," he says quickly.

"Turn too me?" JD instructed. Cox did so and JD washes his chest area. He looks at Cox who's eyes were looking at the wall, "that is not true Cox. You have things to live for. She is just...making you miserable. I can recall the times you came in to work with a hangover or your eyes were red from lack of sleep. Cox you need to find someone other then being with her. It is not right," he dunks the sponge in the bucket and washes around Cox's shoulder and neck. Cox stayed quiet, "Cox? Are you ok?" JD says with sympathy.

Cox nods his head but JD can tell something is wrong, "Lier," Cox glares at JD, "you are not ok. What's on your mind?"

Cox looks down at the floor, "Scotch...is on my mind."

"Well as a patient I can't bring you any. Um Cox...Carla says...you are afraid of being a father to Jake?"

Cox nods, "I don't think I'm fit to be a father."

JD lifts Cox's armpit to wash under there, "Why do you think that?" he knows he is pushing it but he wants Cox to tell him about his past he heard from Carla. He wanted to tell Cox that he knows a bit of his childhood from Carla but thought that he shouldn't instead he waited till it is the right time to bring up at least on what Cox was like as a child, "you punched Kelso for yelling at Elliot...now that was father instinct." he lifts up the other armpit and washes under.

"I...am...scared about my parenting towards Jack...I'm afraid..." he stops in mid sentence.

JD knew what he was going to say, "To become your father?"

Cox looks over at JD, 'How do you know about my father?" he glares at him.

"Well...you did say you didn't care that your father died so that made it obvious that he did something to you that you can't forgive by," JD puts the sponge in the bucket and lifts the blanket from Dr. Cox and puts it aside. JD takes away the gown completely and drops it on the floor. He looks at Dr. Cox, "I'm going have to remove these so I could wash?" JD points to the underwear. Cox blushes and looks away and nods. JD was about to take them off when Cox stops him, "What?"

"Let me?" Cox says quietly. JD nods, "turn around for sec?" JD nods and turns around. Cox stands up and shakly removes the red underwear he was wearing and drops it to the floor and sits back on the bed and crosses his legs ashamed of being exposed like this, "Alright newbie?" JD turns around and looks down and then up at Cox and nods and goes over to the bucket and takes out the sponge. He saw how nervous Cox was. JD takes his hand in his, "It's ok Cox calm down it's ok. It's just me," he takes his hand away from Cox's and starts washing Cox's leg gently, "anyway Dr. Cox you seem to be a nice father to Jack. I mean...I don't know how your parenting skills are at home but when you are with Jack in the hospital your parenting is...kind of...cute," he quickly said the last word hoping Cox wouldn't hear.

But he did and looked stunt at JD and shrug it off before it got more awkward but having him being next to JD fully exposed is more awkward then it can get, "My father was different when I was a toddler he used...to...be..."

JD opened up Cox's legs and washes around his thigh, "Kind? Gentle?"

Cox nods and looks at the ground. He felt his chest hurting.

"Are you worried when your son is older that you turn out like your dad?" Cox nods, "I don't know what to say to that but I think your wrong."

"How you know newbie," he glares at him, "He drank and I am drinking. He was unhappy with his marriage and I..."

JD looks up at him as he quickly wipes over his member hood with the sponge and dumps the sponge in the bucket. Cox was fighting back emotions this surprised JD, "You are unhappy with Jordan?" he finished for him, "I knew that since you got back together with her. Cox she only visit you only ones in the hospital while you are lying here. If I was with you I would have visit you everyday although I also work here but that is not the point the point is that if I was your wife I would visit you everyday wondering if you were comfortable or ok?" JD walks over too Cox's closet and takes out a fresh gown. He looks over at Cox. Cox to JD's surprise was smiling sadly at him it scared JD 'Now I have done it. Maybe he is finding a way to insult me or call me girl names?' JD walks over and helped Cox put on the gown and tied it in the back and straightened the gown so it would hide Cox's bottom part, "Did Jordan bring you any fresh underwear?" Cox nods and points to the closet with his usual expression which is miserable. JD finds gym bag in closet and opens it. There were a few fresh clothes in there and Cox's under shirts and underwears. JD takes out a green underwear and throws it too Cox and turns around to give Cox time to put it on without him looking.

"You can look now Newbie." JD turns around and Cox sits back down on the bed putting the blankets back over to him.

JD decides to push his luck, "You know Cox you not only one who had shitty dad," JD smiles and sat next to Cox on the edge of the bed. JD sighs, "It's hard sometimes isn't it? Where people can't choose their parents. I never had a father really. He abandoned the family and divorced my mother and ran off with a girl. Then the only times he visit me was for money or wanting a place to stay. He became a father again later on while in the beginning of my internship and then died from a heart attack a few months later," JD looks down at the ground, "Do miss him but you probably feeling the same way at this I wished my dad was a better father to me and my brother." Cox nodded at this in agreement, "Anyone can become a dad but they can't become a father unless they are worthy of it. You are worthy of it Cox," JD smiled sadly. Cox was wide eyed, "your father wasn't," he says quietly. He looks over at Cox. Cox nodded in agreement, "But it is ok to talk about him. Does Jordan know any of this?"

Cox shook his head, "She never asked me."

"You see that is something that would of been discussed with someone you care about. I remember her being there for you at Ben's funeral and I remember being blown away from her even caring to you that day. That day I realised that she did have a heart," Cox laughs at this. JD laughs too at this and without realizing it JD grabbed Cox's hand while laughing and blushes when he realizes and lets go, "Well I should put the bucket away and sponge," he says getting up and over to the bucket and picked it up and blushes opening the drape and seeing Carla and Turk smiling at him at the nurses station. He walks to the door and opens it and turns Cox for one last thing before taking care of the patients that are waiting for him, "When your ready about talking about your dad...I will listen," he smiles at Cox before taking off to the wash room to dump the bucket and clean the sponge.

What JD didn't see as he washed the bucket and sponge is Cox's smile. And this time it wasn't a sad smile but a surprised smile that showed that he knew JD cared for him and one day he will open up to that newbie.

That same night Cox had a bad dream about his father and JD was sitting in a chair next to Cox's bed witnessing. JD sighs and puts the phone of chair and went over Cox and laid a hand on Cox's sweating face. Cox moaned in his sleep with a whimper. JD felt pain shalt down to his heart. He takes Cox's hand and sits on the edge of the bed and held his hand to give some comfort while seeing Cox is squirming and whimpering. He clenches around JD which made JD flinch of the sudden tightness from Cox's hand that is clenching around JD's hand.

Cox's hand lessened and JD looked at Cox's now open eyes. He was breathing hard and shallow. He sat up in bed looking at JD and looks down at the hand that was holding his. JD didn't care about how Cox would react has he hugged the Doctor, "Shhh..." he whispers, "shh...,' he strokes the back of Cox's hair. He could feel Cox's breathing quicken, "It's ok shh...it is ok," he strokes his hair and rocks him alittle for comfort, "calm yourself shh...it is ok...your safe...your safe," he let go of him. It was dark in the room so he can't see the expression he was making but Cox's face showed confusion and worry. JD rubbed Cox's arm, "you should back to sleep?" JD whispers.

Cox shakes his head, "I don't want to sleep anymore. I...I...can't sleep...don't want another dream like tonight."

JD nods, "Alrightly then. Want to talk about your dream? I'm listening to what you have to say?" Cox puts his face in his hand and started shaking in fear. JD felt him shaking from rubbing Cox's arm. JD gasps and grabs the doctor in his arms, "Tell me what happened?" he said in a sad tone.

Cox put his face in JD's shoulder and shakily said, "I became my father..I became him..I was him in my dream...I...was beating up my own son..." Cox clenched his fists from letting out emotions that seem to be wanting to come out from his eyes. JD gasps and rocks Cox in his arms.  
He kept quiet, comfort him, getting Cox's breathing steady, "I am now wondering what your father was like?"

Cox understood what JD wants to know and it is about time he explained, "If I tell you this will never tell a living soul about it Newbie?"

JD lets go of Cox and looks at him, "You have my word?"


End file.
